My Everything
by Chrisy12
Summary: One-shot.You might be just one person to the world,but to one person,you could mean the world.That's the saying,so how do you go about telling the person you love that? Inukag Mirsan sessrin.R&R Please


Hello everyone! How are you doing? Told ya I'd be back.  
I didn't plan on writing another one-shot so soon but This idea wouldn't go away.So here it is I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha or the song 'My everything'.  
  
My Everything.  
---------------&-------------------------&-------------------  
  
Pain,that's all he could feel,that's all he could see,everywhere he looked all he could see was the pained faces of his friends and their blood spilled all over the battle field.They where all alive but seriously wounded.But,in the end,it was all worth it.Naraku was dead.And that's all that mattered.They could finally stop worrying about the future and if they were going to live to see it.  
  
The battle had been hard and fierce,and had taken hours to win.But it would have taken longer if sesshomaru and kouga hadn't been there.Sesshomaru and inuyasha had finally stoped fighting after kagome had saved rin from a youkai that had threaten to kill her if he didn't hand over the western lands to him.Sesshomaru was not able to get to her in time because he was tied up along with inuyasha and the rest of the group.  
  
It seemed that the youkai had learned about kagome's ability to sence the jewel shards and took her too.But what he didn't know was that kagome had been improving her miko powers and had purified the youkai that had been holding her.She killed the other youkai that took them captive with one of her purifying arrows.Rin thanked kagome and inuyasha and went to play with shippo in a near by field,while inuyasha and sesshomaru had a real brother to brother convection.They had agreed to stop fighting and TRY to act like normal brothers,but if you know those two then you know that they can't go without at lest one fight everytime they saw each other.  
  
Kouga,on the other hand,was much harder to convence to fight with them.It took alot of talking and a kiss on the cheek from kagome.And this,of course,turned inuyasha into a killing machine.Kagome had to 'sit' him seven times to get kouga out of there before inuyasha killed him.Then of course inuyasha started to fight with kagome,accusing her of being in love with kouga,her 'sitting' him into a three foot hole in the ground,him calling her every name imagineable,and her 'sitting' him five more times and going home.  
  
Three days later,inuyasha jumped into her bedroom window.Kagome was about to 'sit' him into the abyss,when the last words she ever thought she'd hear him say came out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes,waiting to hit the floor.Instead,he found him self in the arms of a smiling kagome.  
  
"Your forgiven." She wispered,still holding him.He got over his shock and hugged her back.He stayed that night,having diner with her family.Over the past three years that he'd known her family,he became part of it as well.Mrss.Higurashi really liked inuyasha,she could even see him as a future son-in-law.Souta absolutly adored inuyasha.He was the best amost big brother in the world! He just wished that he would stop fighting with his sister and get married already.Jiiji took alittle longer to get used to the idea of having a hanyou as a grandson-in-law,but the more he was around him,the more he thought he was okay.  
  
Kagome of course,didn't know about her mother's and jiiji's thoughts.She knew that they liked inuyasha but the whole son-in-law thing was unknown to her.But if one of them would have said something to her about it,she probably would have liked the thought.They stayed up all night talking.Kagome taught him about some of the different things that she used around the house,he didn't get alot of it,but he was glad that she wanted to try to teach him,and she was glad he wanted to learn.  
  
They went back to the sengoku jidai the next morning,everyone was happy that inuyasha got kagome to come back,but of course,miroku had to ask what took him so long,inuyasha answered him with a fist in the face.That night,after shippo had gone to sleep,the two couples went their separate ways,for they knew that it might be their last night alive.They had found naraku's castle and fought him two week's befor kagome's and inuyasha's fight,and he had agreed that he too was tired of playing games with them.He gave them the two week's and then he would come back for the final battle with them.That was the last night for either the inu-gang or naraku,and they didn't want to waste it.  
  
Sango and miroku went down to the lake that was near the camp,kirara was garding shippo so if any unwanted people or things came around,they would all know from her growl.As they walked down to the lake,miroku grabed sango's hand.She stiffened,waiting for his hand to go to her butt next...but nothing happend.She looked up at him and he smiled at her,she smiled back.When they arrived at the lake they took off their sandals and found a rock to sit on that was just above the water they put their feet in.The water was nice and krisp,cooling them down alittle.They sat in silence for awhile as the fireflies danced around them.It was beautiful,almost to beautiful to be true,if this was going to be their last night,they were glad it was like this.  
  
"Sango,may I ask you a question?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"You just did." She said with a giggled."But you can ask another one."  
  
"Thanks." He said rubbing the back of his head."Sango,would...would you be happy with me?"  
  
"H-happy with you? What do you mean?" She asked.He looked at her for a minute,trying to figure out how he was going to ask this without messing it up.  
  
"I mean,if we defeat naraku tomrrow,my kazanaa will be gone,I'll be able to live like a nomal man.I'll be able to get married to the woman I love,instead of trying to get someone else to bare me a child.I'll be able to love her without worrying that I might suck her up with me,or worse yet,leaving her with my children and no one to take care of her.But,if we win tomrrow,I woun't have to worry anymore.A-and I want to share the rest of my life with y-you sango."

She couldn't believe it.The man that she had secretly loved for the past two and a half years was sitting here asking her to marry him.She was shocked,she was excited,she was terrifed.She loved him yes,but she had seen him with women over the past two and a half years,and she didn't like what she saw.She started to tear up.  
  
"Oh miroku,I would love to,I really would,b-but...but what if in a few years from now you decide that you don't want me anymore? What if we have children and you leave me to take care of them by my self.I don't think I could deal with that." She looked down at her lap as silent tears ran down her face.  
  
If there had been A cliff around there,miroku would have jumped off it.How could he have been so stuped? All the time he tried to keep her safe from heart brake,he was causing it.He didn't want to get to close to her incase he did die before they could defeat naraku,or if he died in battle.And all the women he had used to make her mad had just succeeded in pushing her away.How was he going to get her to believe that he only wanted her?  
  
"Sango,look at me,please." He asked quietly.She did and almost cried harder at the look of pain on his face."Sango,I know that over the time that we've known each other that I've never proven myself worthy of you,but all that time I thought I wasn't going to live to see the next day.Every day that I spent with you I fell deeper in love with you,and that scared me to death.I saw what my mother went through when my father died,and I didn't want the same thing for you.She cried herself into an early grave.And I didn't care how much it killed me to push you away,I would rather die lonely then let you go through the same pain that my mother did.But if we survive tomrrow,I can promise you that I will never look at another women the way I look at you.You are my world,my life,and I can't live without you.Please give me one chance sango,I promise I will love you forever and a day,maybe even longer then that,if you'll let me."  
  
She jumped in to his arms and cried her eyes out.He didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad one but he held her close all the same.Somewhere in between her sobbing alttle 'yes' slipped out of her.Miroku was sure that he misunderstood her.There was no way she would say yes to him.  
  
"Wa..what did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I..said...yes..I'll give...you a chance." She said in between gasps for air.He couldn't believe she said yes.This had to have been the happiest day of his life.He had the women that he loved in his arms,and she just agreed to marry him.Life couldn't get any better then this.He lifted her head to look at her,she smiled at him,he smiled back,and he gave her,her frist kiss.  
  
------------  
  
Inuyasha and kagome walked through the forest as the moon shined down on them.Kagome kept looking to at the sky as she walked,of course,if you know kagome,you know that she had to fall at lest once,not looking at where she was going.She gave alittle 'eep' as she went down,She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground...but it never came.Two warm arms wraped around her and lifted her back up.  
  
"You know,you should really try to look where your walking,I'm supposed to save you from youkai and evil humans not falls." He said,puting her back in the ground.  
  
"Sorry,but,even if I do fall I know you'll always be there to catch me." She said,smiling.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do.Now come on,I want to find a field." She turned around and started walking again.  
  
"Hay wait a minute!" He yelled running up to her."Why do you want to find a field? And why in the hell do you keep looking up?! Your going to fall again!"  
  
"Inuyasha stop yelling,I'm looking up because I want to see the stars,but I can't see them that good with all the trees,so I want to find a field so I can see them." She said looking at him funny,why else would she want to find a field?  
  
"Well why didn't you say you waited to see the stars,I could get you a better view of them then any field." Before she could say anything he picked her up and started jumping from tree to tree,finally after a few minutes he found a very tall one and he stoped on the tallest branch on the tree."Take a look kagome."  
  
She turned around to see what he was looking at,and what she saw took her breath away.There was a lake right beneath the tree(Not the same one where sango and miroku were)that a rocky water fall was flowing into,there were fireflies dancing all around them and the lake,some of them were even flying around the water fall.There wasn't one cloud in the sky and there must have been a billion stars visible,the quarter moon made it look even more beautiful.There were flowers dancing around in the breeze,it looked like they were trying to catch the fireflies that flew around them.And the way the moon shined off the lake beneath them made it look like it was made of diamonds.  
  
"Oh inuyasha,it's beautiful! I've never seen something so beautiful.Have you inuyasha?" She asked him.  
  
_You_.He wanted to say,but instead,he just shook his haed no.He grabed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap as he leaned againest the tree bark.She stiffened for a second then she smiled and leaned againest him.They looked at the stars for awhile until kaogme started looking for shapes in the sky.  
  
"Look inuyasha,it's a rabbit." She said pointing at the sky.He looked up but he didn't think it looked like a rabbit,it looked like a whole bunch of stars.  
  
"I don't see a rabbit,I see stars." He said still looking at the sky.She lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha,try to ues your imagination.Look,dosen't that right there look like a rabbits ear,and that there the face?" She asked pointing at each as she said them."Just ues your imagination inuyasha."  
  
He did,and after a minute,it really did look like a rabbit."Yeah,it DOSE look like a rabbit.Are there any more stars like that?" He asked,she laughed and started showing him different constellations.  
  
They kept loking for different things and shapes until they were playing a game of 'who can find the shape frist'.They were looking so fast that they started laughing like there was no tomrrow,and when they finally did stop,they wished that there really was no tomrrow.Kagome leaned closer to inuyasha and he held her tighter,neither one wanted the sun to come up the next morning,for they knew what they would be facing.They could both die tomrrow,or just one of them die,which would kill the other one never the less.Or,they could come out of it alright and kagome would give inuyasha the completed jewel and then have to home.Either way it went,they where going to lose each other.  
  
"I don't want to." He wipered mostly to him self,but she still heard him.  
  
"Don't want to what?" She asked him.He sighed.  
  
"Nothing just thinking out loud." He reasted his head on top of hers."Kagome? What are you going to do if we win tomrrow? Are you just going to go home and pretend that none of this ever happend,or...or are you going to stay here?" His words trembled at the end,afraid of what she would say.  
  
"W-what do you want me to do?" She asked looking up at him.He just looked at her for awhile,he looked like he was trying to decided weather to do something or not.She guessed he decided to do it when he presed his lips to hers.She kissed him back shyly at first,but then the kiss became deeper,needing,like they were trying to reasure each other that they were still there,they were still alive,and they still needed each other.When they pulled apart they looked at each other for the longest time before inuyasha kissed her again,but this one was short and sweet,when they pulled apart again she reasted her head on his chest,he put his head back on hers.No more words were said that night,they just held each other until the sun came up.  
And now here inuyasha stood in the middle of a battle field filled with blood,but mostly the blood of his enemy.And he was never happier in his life.Naraku was gone,he stoped fighting with his brother and he had the woman he loved,granted that he didn't tell her that he loved her,but he was sure she knew...at lest,he hoped she did.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Speaking of which,there she was,running towards him,smiling,but as she got closer,she slowed down and the smile was gone from her face.She paled considerablely.He was about to ask her what was wrong,when he felt a pain in his stomach,but when he looked down,he saw that he had no stomach.'Oh shit,this isn't good." And all of a sudden the pain that he didn't feel before,he was feeling it now.He droped to his knees,he saw kagome start running at him again,this time with tears streaming down her face and yelling to the others for help.  
  
"Ka...kag..kagome." He tried to tell her to stop crying,but everytime he tried to talk the pain would become unbearable.  
  
"No,inuyasha,don't try to talk,okay...j-just just don't t-talk okay,you'll be a-alright just don't talk." She kept saying the same thing over and over,like it was helping him everytime she said it,that when he realized she was panicing.  
  
_Kagome,no,I can't die now,I was so close to telling her,I kissed her for god's sake! Please,don't let me die now._  
  
"Sesshomaru! Please help me get him back to keade's! He's going to die if we don't help him!" He heard her yell.A sceond latter,he felt him self being lifted up into his brothers arms.  
  
"Your more trouble then your worth hanyou." He hear him wisper,but he heard the concern behind his voice.He tried to smile but even his face hurt.The last thing he saw before he blacked out was kagome trying to stop the blood flow._I love you,kagome._  
  
----------  
  
He woke up feeling dizzy,and there was a god awful pain in his stomach.Then everything came back to him._Oh yeah,I don't have a stomach,that's why it hurts._ As he tried to sit up,the flap to the hut moved and kagome walked in.She had be with him the whole time he was out but she needed to go home and get more bandages and to tell her famliy what happend.As soon as she got home she was bombarded with questions why she was gone so long and if everyone was alright.When she told them what was going on with inuyasha her mother insisted that she waited till she came back from the store.  
  
As kagome waited in the well house she was geting more and more anxious.She needed to get back to inuyasha,she wanted to be there when he woke up.  
  
"Kagome!" She looked at the door and in came her mother with a bag in her hand.  
  
"Mama please I have to go back to inuyasha."  
  
"I know dear,I tried to hurry but the line to check out at the store was almost down the street,and I didn't want you to go without these." She opened the bag and inside was enough bandages to last a month,and all different kinds of medicines."Take all the time you need to kagome,just make sure that my favorit hanyou makes it through,alright sweetheart?"  
  
"Oh mama,your the best! And don't worry,I'm sure that he'll be up and yelling for ramen in no time."  
  
She hugged her mom one more time and then jumped into the well.Sesshomaru was waiting for her on the other side.He stayed in the village after the battle with naraku,and rin and jaken stayed with him.He was wounded in the fight as well but not as bad as inuyasha,he was healed in two days,but he still stayed saying that rin liked it there and she loved playing with shippo.She never really got to play with someone her own age,the only thing she was able to play with was jaken,and only when he was in a good mood,and that was never.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked pulling her out of the well.She smiled and opened the bag she was holding.  
  
"Take a look,when I told my mom what happend with inuyasha she insised that I waited for her to go to the store and she bought all of these medical supplys for everyone."  
  
"Alright." He said as they started to walk back to the village.On the way back she spoted shippo and rin playing in a field,or more like they spoted them.  
  
"Lord sesshomaru! Lady kagome! Your back!" Yelled rin as they run up to them.  
  
"Hello rin,shippo,are you guys having fun?" She asked them.  
  
"Ya kagome,but rin and me were wondering if we could go down to the lake and play in the water.Please?" Asked shippo giving them the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's fine with me,sesshomaru?" She asked loking at him.  
  
"Very well,as long as jaken gose with you." He told them.They yelled a 'thank you' as they draged jaken away to the lake.  
  
"You know,your going to make a very good father one day." She told him as they watched the childern disapppear over the hill.He gave her a look that was somewhere in between a are-you-crezy-look and a I'm-going-to-kill-you-look."I was just kiding! Eh teehee." She said waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"Right.I think I'll go watch the childern,they have a knack for geting into trouble,and jaken is no help." He said turning the other way.  
  
"Alright,I'll call you when diner is ready!" She yelled back to him.She walked back to the village thinking that he really was a good father figure_.Now if only he would open up alittle._She walked into the hut.She was so lost in thought that she didn't see inuyasha's head trun towards her.He watched her take the bag she was holding and put it on the floor next to him.And he watched as her eyes widened when she saw that he was awake.She droped down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay? Are you in any pain? I just got back from my time and mama got me alot of medicines for pain and...and...oh god inuyasha I thought I was going to lost you!" She cried into his chest,being careful not to touch his wound,and he was holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.He didn't realize it before,but when she started crying,he realized that he thought that he was never going to see her again.Now that was a scarey thought.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome,please don't cry,you know I hate it when you do.I'm okay now,everything's going to be fine." He said.  
  
She got up off him and looked at him."I'm sorry,b-but i thought you'd never wake up.You were out for three weeks.I was so scared." She wispered.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead."I'm alright now,everything's fine." He wispered back to her.  
  
She smiled back at him."Do you think your up for some company? I promised rin and shippo that I'd let them know when you woke up.They have been worried about you,so has everyone else,but those two cried for the first week you were out."  
  
"Rin's here? Then sesshomaru's got to be here to,right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah he's still here.He woun't say it but we all know that he's been worried about you." She said.Sesshomaru worried about him? Now that was weird in inuyasha's book.He'd never known his brother to worry about anyone.  
  
"So do you want to see them?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah,I think I want to see the runts." He said with a smile.  
  
"Okay,I'll go get them." She kissed his cheek and left the hut.  
  
----------  
  
Over the next two weeks,inuyasha healed enough to go out side and take a trip to kagome's time to see her family.Mrs.Higurashi was over joyed to see him up and okay.And souta almost cried over him yelling."Your alive your okay your alive!" Jiiji on the other hand kept talking about how if he would have come to him he would have had him up and going in no more then two day's.But while kagome was showing sota something,inuyasha asked to talk to mrs.Higurashi about something.  
  
"Yes inuyasha,what is it?" She asked him once they were alone on the patio.  
  
"Well,you see I want to ask,if..well I...um." She giggled at him  
  
"Inuyasha,dose this have anything to do with kagome?" She asked knowingly.  
  
"H-how did you know?" He asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha,I'm a mother we have a sixth sence about these things.And besides,You'd have to be blind not to see the looks you two give each other." She laughed at his blush."Now just ask me what you want to."  
  
"Alright,but I'm still not sure how to ask.Well here gose,I want your blessing to marry your daughter." There,he said it,now all he had to do was wait for the yelling of how he's not good enough for kagome to start.But,surprisingly,it never came,she just smiled at him and turned back to the setting sun.  
  
"I should have known you were going to ask that.I've been expecting it for quite some time now,but I guess it still cought me off gard.I guess it's just the shock of realizing that my baby has grown up.Look at me inuyasha." He did."Good,now listin to me,I love you like I love my own son,but you have to promise me that your going to take care of my little girl." He had a spark of hope in his eyes as he started talking.  
  
"I can take of her,I'd give my life for her.And I'll love her for the reast of eternity.But I can't give her that much when it comes to material things.I can give her a home and things like that,but I don't think I'll be able to buy her the things she'll want from this time." He said,his ears drooping.  
  
"Inuyasha,I think my daughter will have no problem with that.I know she's in love with you,and I think knowing that you love her back will be enough for her.So if you promise to make her happy,you have my blessing."She said laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Really? You mean it?!" She noded,and he swept her up in a hug."Thank you so much." She laughed some more.  
  
"Your welcome.Now as payment I want lots and lots of puppy eared grandchildren,got that?" She asked.He blushed,but he smiled and noded.  
  
"Inuyasha! Mama! Come on we have to go,we promised everyone that we'd be back before dark!" Yelled kagome from her bedroom window.  
  
"Alright!" He yelled back to her."Thank you again mrs.Higurashi,I'll be forever indebted to you." He said to her as they walked back to the well house.  
  
"Alright alright,just give me those grandchildren and we'll call it even okay? Oh and call me mom,mrs.Higurashi makes me sound old.Now get going,you have a question to ask my baby I believe." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Right,mom."  
  
"Okay I'm ready,lets go inuyasha,bye mama." Said kagome as she came out of the house."Love you!" She yelled as they went into the well house.  
  
"I love you both! Be safe!" She yelled back."Be happy." She wispered to herself as they disappeared into the well.  
  
----------  
  
They climbed out of the well on the other side and stared walking back to the village.  
  
"Well,it's about time you got back." Said a voice behind them.They spun around and came face to face with...  
  
"Sesshomaru? Rin? I thought you two went back home.Not that we mind having you here though." Said kagome.  
  
"Your village sent a messenger to my castle telling me that they were having a celebration in our honor for defeating naraku.Rin wanted to come." He said simpley.  
  
"They are? Wow,I didn't know about it,did you inuyasha?" She asked him  
  
"Nope."They started walking back to the village with kagome and rin in front talking and the two brothers in the back."So fluffy,did you get it?" Asked inuyasha.  
  
"If you don't refrain from calling me that I'm going to have to add to your injurys." He said giving him a death glare.  
  
"Feh,whatever fluffy." He said again.Then sesshomaru did something very unsesshomaru like,but if you were to see it,it looked very brotherly like.He bonked him on the head with his fist.  
  
"Hay! What was that for?!" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"For being you." He answered.  
  
"It's so nice to know I'm loved.Now did you get it or not?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes I have it now shut up will you?"  
  
"No,I want it,That's one of the reasons your here,remember?" They were almost at keade's hut now,and rin wanted to go play with shippo.The whole place was decorated with lights and streamers,and tables were being set up to put the food on.  
  
"Go on." Said sesshomaru when she asked to play.  
  
"Alright boys,I'm going to see if I can do anything to help,please no fights tonight okay? Lets just have fun.See ya!" Said kagome as she walked away.  
  
"Okay she's gone now,can I have it?" Inuyasha asked...again.Sesshomaru gave it to him.  
  
"Are you going to do this tonight?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru was silent for a minute.  
  
"Do you love her?" He asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."Said inuyasha as they watched rin and the other children play.  
  
"She's a child."  
  
"She's thirteen,almost of age,you just have to wait two more years."  
  
"I think you should concentrate on your love life instead of mine."He said as they atarted walking again.  
  
"Yes fluffy." He earned another bonk on the head.  
  
----------  
  
Latter that night as the celebration went on,miroku and sango decided to tell everyone the good news,especially since everyone had had alittle too much sake.It was just sesshomaru,rin,inuyasha,kagome,shippo,keade,kirara,and kouga(who was not going to bother kagome anymore since he and sesshomaru had a nice fight about backing off of her,sesshomaru won of course)who they were going to tell.  
  
"Attention everyone,sango and I have announcement to make.In about three months from now,we will be wed." He yelled over the music.And even louder yells came from their friends as the congratulated them and gave huggs and pats on the back.As everything started to die down sesshomaru got inuyasha to the side and gave him something that he never thought he would.He handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" Asked inuyasha.  
  
"It's the song father sung to your mother when he asked her to become his mate.I was going though some of her things when I was looking for what you wanted when I came acrossed it.Maybe It will help you tonight." Inuyasha opened the paper,read it,and knew that it was perfect.  
  
"Thanks bro,I owe you one." Sesshomaru just noded and said.  
  
"Good luck,because here she comes." Sure enough,there was kagome coming right at them.  
  
"Hay guys,you coming back to the party?" She asked them.  
  
"Well,sesshomaru is but I wanted to talk to you." Said inuyasha.  
  
"Alright,sesshomaru,could you tell everyone we'll be back latter?" He neded."Thanks!" She yell back to him because inuyasha had already picked her up and was jumping away."So,where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." He said smiling at her.About twenty minutes latter he stoped on a tree branch that looked awfuly familiar to her.Then when she turned around she saw why.It was the same tree that they shared their first kiss all those weeks ago.It all still looked the same,from the firefiles to the stars in the sky.It was still beath taking.And just like that night,he pulled her down into his lap.She liked it when he did that.She didn't say anything, just waited till he figured out what he wanted to say.  
  
_Come on inuyasha,get a grip,you can do this.Well,here gose._  
  
**_Th loneliness of nights so long_**

**_The search for strenght to carry on_**

**_My every hope had had seemed to die_**

**_My eyes had no more tears to cry_**

**_Then like the sun shined from up above_**

**_You surrounded me with your endless love_**

**_And all the things I couldn't see_**

**_Are now so clear to me_**  
  
**_You are my everything,nothing your love woun't bring_**

**_My life is yours alone,the only love I've ever known_**

**_Your spirit pulls me through,when nothing else will do_**

**_Every night I pray,on bended knee,that you will always be_**

**_My everything_**  
  
She couldn't believe her ears,there was no way that inuyasha was singing this beautiful song to her.But as he rubbed his cheek to her's,she knew he was,and no one in the world was happier then her at that moment.  
  
**_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_**

**_Are suddenly reality_**

**_You've opened my heart to feel_**

**_The kind of love that truly real_**

**_A guiding light that'll never fade_**

**_There's not a thing in life that I will ever trad_**

**_For the love you give and woun't let go_**

**_I hope you'll aways know_**  
  
**_You are my everything,nothing your love woun't bring_**

**_My life is yours alone,the only love I've ever known_**

**_Your spirit pulls my through,when nothing else will do_**

**_Every night I pray on bended knee,that you will always be_**

**_My everything_**  
  
His voice wasn't perfect,she was guessing that he was nervous because every now and then it would crack,when that would happen she would rub his cheek back.Or since his arms were wraped around her middle she would rub her thumb over him hands,and his voice would seem to get stronger.But,even if it wasn't perfect,right now it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
**_Your the breath of life in me_**

**_The only one that sets me free_**

**_And you have made my soul complete for all time_**

**_For all time_**

**_You are my everything,nothing your love woun't bring_**

**_My life is yours alone,the only love I've ever known_**

**_Your spirit pulls me through,when nothing else will do_**

**_Every night I pray on bended knee,that you will always be_**

**_My everything_**

**_Every night I pray,down on bended knee_**

**_That you will always be,My everything_**

**_Oh my everything_**  
  
As he finished the song he sliped a ring on her left ring finger.It was silver with a pink pearl in the middle of a flower made of diamonds.It was the the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
"It was my mothers engagement ring,my father gave it to her the night she agreed to be his mate,and before she died she told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Did he just say what she think he said? He turned her around in his lap so she was facing him." So Kagome Higurashi,will you marry me? I promise I'll love you for the rest of eternity,and I'll do the best I can to make you happy."  
  
She smiled at him as tears ran down her cheeks."Nothing in this or the next would make me happier." She wispered to him.She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes taking in his scent,and he did the same when he laid his head on top of her's."I love you,inuyasha."  
  
"I love you too,kagome."  
  
----------  
  
Four years latter.  
  
"Be careful kagome,you don't want to hurt the pup." Said a now almost all grown up shippo.Over the past four years he had gone through five growth spurts and was almost as tall as inuyasha now.  
  
"Shippo I'm fine,this is not the first time I've been pregnant you know." She said from her place on the ground taking care of the garden.  
  
"Yes kagome,we all know that but if you even lose a hair on your head inuyasha will have MY head." He said helping her."He should be back soon and I don't want him think your hurt."  
  
"Whos hurt?" Came inuyasha's voice from behind them.Shippo jumped about five feet in the air,kagome turned around coming face to face with inuyasha,sesshomaru and a very pregnant rin.  
  
"Hello sesshomaru.Rin! How are you doing?" She asked as inuyasha helped her off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine kagome,how you doing?" Asked the younger girl and they hugged  
  
"Fine here too,oh inuyasha where's mitoru?" Mitoru was their first and only son he was two years old,and kagome was now pregnant with his little sister.Mitoru looked more like kagome with back hair and blue eyes,but he had his fathers ears,which her mother was thrilled with.She finally got her first puppy eared grandson and she had a granddaughter on the way.  
  
"We past miroku and sango on the way over and he wanted to play with miroku jr and suki." Well as you can guess,those are miroku's and sango's children,twains,boy and girl.They named the boy after miroku because he looks exactley like him,and everyone fears that he's going to grow up to be just like miroku,a hentai.Suki looked like her mother more then her father,she had her brown hair but she did have her fathers eyes,they always had a mischeveuos look in them.  
  
"That fine,I guess we could go back now.Besides,shippo has a hot date with soutan(I don't remember her name or how to spell it,but she was the thunder brothers little sister or something like that)don't you?" She asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"It's not a hot date! We'r just going to hang out for awhile!" He said blushing,even sesshomaru smiled alittle at his embarrassment.  
  
"Right,well get going runt,you don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Said inuyasha.  
  
"Feh,whatever,see ya!" He yelled as he went running.As you can see,growing up around inuyasha had rubbed off on him.  
  
"I swear he gets more and more like you inuyasha everytime I see him." Said a smiling rin as they walked back to there huts.After they were married,inuyasha and miroku built huts next to each other so there children could play together when they wanted to,and so they could see each other every day.Sesshomaru had taken rin as his mate one year ago.They still lived in his castle,but they visit each other often,especially since rin became pregnant,when sesshomaru first told her she was with his pup,she was in a panic.She loved the idea of having sesshomaru's pup,but she had heard horror storys from woman about giving birth,and sesshomaru not knowing how to calm her down,bought her to kagome who had just given birth to mitoru.She was able to calm her down and talk to her about it.To this day noone knows how she did it but somehow kagome got rin to look forword to giving birth.They think it had something to do with the fact that she could squeeze the life out of sesshomaru's hand when the time comes.  
  
As they walked back to the village,inuyasha took kagome's hand and smiled at her.  
  
"So,are you happy enough?" He asked her.She smiled back.  
  
"Yes,even more then you could ever imagine." She said  
  
"Good." He wispered in her ear."Because your still my everything."  
  
-------------------------&-----------------------------&---------------------------The End  
  
I can't believe I just wrote that much. That's the longest think I have EVER writen.And I hope you liked it,now PLEASE review.I didn't get any reviews from that last one I pute up.So please review!


End file.
